La educación y sus consecuencias
by Michiru14
Summary: Alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales a Sasuke, pero después de lo ocurrido, Sai tenía claro que él no se ofrecería a ello. No otra vez. Yaoi NaruSasu lime.


Pues nada, tontería que se me ocurrió y que se me pasó de largo, como muchas otras historias. Espero poder remediarlo en fics futuros, aunque no prometo nada. Siempre que escribo drabbes, acabo escribiendo veinte páginas o más xD.

Espero que os entretenga por lo menos.

Los personajes usados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Es un yaoi NaruSasu con lime. ¡Disfrutadlo!

_**La educación y sus consecuencias**_

Naruto no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Con un color de piel para nada saludable, los fideos todavía recorriéndole la barbilla, los ojos pegados como si se trataran de dos rendijas y una expresión zorruna bastante astuta, seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Se tragó los fideos con mal disimulada molestia.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

Sai, que había pasado años estudiando el comportamiento humano y sus sentimientos, detectó cierto sarcasmo en el tono de voz de su amigo.

—Sé que estás enamorado de Sasuke.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. Después se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los limpió de legañas en un vano intento por espabilarse. Bostezó, tranquilo, aunque buscaba desesperadamente alguna razón para cerrar la puerta en las narices a su amigo.

—No sé por qué piensas eso, dattebayoo.

—Es muy fácil. Te explicaré mi razonamiento, y espero que seas capaz de entenderlo. —Sin esperar a ser invitado, Sai entró en casa del rubio, que bufó. Anduvo hasta la mesa del salón y allí se sentó. Esperó, observando el bol de ramen a medio vaciar. Cuando Naruto se sentó frente a él, el moreno se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. Tras unos segundos, el Uzumaki empezó a impacientarse.

—Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar ya o no? Me has despertado, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo suponía. Vas vestido con sólo un pantalón, estás despeinado, bostezas cada diez segundos y pareces adormilado.

—¡Exactamente, ttebayoo! Ahora que lo has entendido, ¿no podrías venir más tarde?

—Podría —dijo él, aliviando el cansancio de Naruto—. Pero soy tu amigo, Naruto, y los amigos están para ayudarse, da igual la hora que sea. —Sai le sonrió de oreja a oreja. El rubio ocultó la cara entre las manos, maldiciéndose por su suerte.

—Vale, empieza. —Pero Sai no empezó. Le observó con atención, en silencio. El Uzumaki temió que se hubiera percatado de algo que le obligara a dar una detallada descripción de su entrenamiento nocturno a esas horas de la mañana. Sorbió un par de fideos más, y al ver que su amigo seguía sin hablar, preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Una vez leí en un libro que, cuando un amigo te visita para ayudarte, tú debes ser considerado y servirle algo para comer o beber. Es de buena educación. —Un ligero tic apareció en la ceja del rubio, que se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un vaso de leche—. Con miel, por favor. —Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido gutural antes de echar miel en el vaso. Luego anduvo hasta su compañero y le sirvió.

El rubio esperó que le diera un buen sorbo, pero éste no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no bebes?

—No tengo ganas de beber.

—¿Y por qué narices me pides que te sirva algo si no tienes ganas, ttebayoo?

—Lo he hecho por ti —comentó él, como si fuera algo obvio—. Para que no te sientas mal luego por no haberme invitado a nada. Sólo ha sido un recordatorio.

—Sai, te lo advierto —le amenazó él, con los ojos llameando de rabia—. Tengo una paciencia muy limitada cuando estoy recién levantado por las mañanas. ¡Ve al grano!

Sai, que había empezado a temer por su integridad física, alzó las manos en señal de calma.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sé que estás enamorado de Sasuke —repitió otra vez. Naruto, lejos de sorprenderse, suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, dando de lado su plato de ramen—. ¿No lo niegas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Verás, he estado observándoos desde que Sasuke volvió a casa. Bueno, es difícil no veros. Pasáis juntos los días enteros. Ni unos siameses estarían más pegados.

—Sí, bueno, cualquiera estaría contento de que su mejor amigo volviera a casa después de tantos años. ¡Eso no quiere decir nada, ttebayoo! —le quitó él importancia.

—Eso pensé yo al principio, pero es que vais muy, muy pegados —aseguró él—. Quiero decir, lo ignoré al principio, pero cuando yo y Sakura vimos cómo arrinconabas a Sasuke contra la pared para susurrarle detalles de la misión al oído, empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Sabes? ese comportamiento no me pareció muy profesional.

Naruto se puso tenso, con el pelo erizado como el de un animal y la cara ruborizada.

—Sí, bueno, esa misión era… ¡era una misión de infiltración en territorio gay! —Gritó con fingido entusiasmo—. Sí. Sasuke y yo nos estábamos camuflando. Era necesario para llevar a cabo la misión. ¡Y lo conseguimos!

Sai intentó recordar los detalles de aquel día y de aquella misión en concreto. No sólo recordaba que no era una misión de aquel tipo, encima recordaba que era una misión en el país liderado por el Raikage, bajo su misma tutela. Éste le tenía una manía increíble a Sasuke, así como a cualquier persona de gustos diferentes; los echaba de allí, siendo ampliamente discriminados por los ciudadanos, y los pobres homosexuales y amantes de las parafilias huían despavoridos hasta el País del Fuego, casualmente el más liberal del mundo ninja.

Eso le recordó a Sai la manera tan grosera en la que los había echado de allí después de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Naruto sin llamar, pero prefirió no mencionarlo. Tenía muchas más pruebas que señalar.

—Cuando Sasuke está pululando por aquí, te comportas de manera diferente a cuando estás con nosotros. Es decir… haces cosas raras. Empiezas a sonreír como un idiota, más de lo normal. Aunque intentas disimularlo, te centras en Sasuke y hablas con él más que con nadie. Con Sasuke, al que es imposible sacarle más de dos palabras seguidas —Exclamó, no ofuscado, pero sí para darle énfasis a la actitud del Uchiha—. Cuando te peleas con él, os ignoráis mutuamente de una manera muy rara. Juraría que los demás se sienten incómodos cuando os gritáis, os decís obscenidades y luego os pegáis. A mí no me hace sentir incómodo, para que conste. Lo que me resulta extraño es veros tan pegados después de las reconciliaciones, y durante también, porque aunque os estéis gritando, seguís pegados.

Naruto le oía hablar, aunque no le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Su atención se centraba fuera de aquella conversación, en cualquier sonido que pudiera salir del interior de su casa. Estaba un poco nervioso, para qué negarlo, pues aunque todo el mundo se hacía una idea aproximada de lo que sucedía en su vida, nadie tenía ni idea todavía de cuán lejos había llegado a espaldas de los demás.

—Sai, eres muy amable por contarme todo esto, pero no hace falta —decidió interrumpir—. Ya sé que estoy enamorado de Sasuke. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga, yo mismo lo he averiguado. Así que puedes irte a casa, dattebayoo. ¡Nos veremos en el entrenamiento!

Naruto se levantó con intención de guiarlo hasta la puerta, pero Sai no le siguió, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Todavía no hemos hablado de cómo conquistarás a Sasuke. Te ayudaré a pensar un plan para que puedas declararte y él caiga rendido a tus pies. —Sai le hizo un gesto a Naruto, que se acercó a él con resignación—. Entre tú y yo, Sasuke tiene pinta de que le gusten esas cosas, pero no cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro de que le gusta ser el pasivo.

—¿Ah, sí? —fingió él curiosidad, pues sabía de sobra lo que le gustaba a Sasuke en ese ámbito, algo que no distaba mucho de lo que pensaba Sai.

—En primer lugar, tenemos que tener en cuenta su nombre. Puede que se escriba con kanjis diferentes, pero pronunciado suena igual que uke, ya sabes a qué me refiero. En segundo lugar, es demasiado delicado, como una muñeca de porcelana, y tienes más ropa que todas las kunoichis de la aldea. Y algunas tienen motivos morados, Naruto. ¡Morados! Todo el mundo sabe que el morado es de drag queen. —Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, espantado al oír semejante palabra. Si Sasuke oyera lo que estaba diciendo, un rayo no tardaría en descender del cielo para caer sobre Sai. Por suerte, nada ocurrió, lo que dio a entender a Naruto que el moreno no estaba muy despierto a esas horas de la mañana—. Todos los hombres de la aldea le tienen puestos los ojos encima. Lo sabes ¿no? No eres el único.

Eso sí le interesó, y el rubio no pudo evitar poner mala cara enseguida.

—¿Quiénes?

—Se rumorea que los miembros de su escuadrón de anbu intentan echarle el lazo. Un día de estos, lo atraparán entre todos y uno por uno, ya sabes… todos le tienen muchas ganas, no sólo por lo guapo que es —Sai dijo esto sin sentirlo, pues él estaba fascinado con la belleza/fealdad de cierta pelirosa, y no sentía la menor atracción por un hombre como Sasuke—. Tiene muchos enemigos por lo soberbio que es. A los del anbu les encantaría volverlo un poco más manso, ya me entiendes —Sai bebió un poco de leche con miel. Luego, prosiguió—. ¿Sabes quién es Nagasaki Kumio? —preguntó.

—No. ¿Quién es y qué tiene que ver con Sasuke? —exigió saber, con una notoria vena creciéndole en la frente.

—El ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, ya sabes, el que vino para cerciorarse de que Sasuke no causaría problemas después de volver a la aldea. —Naruto se acordó. Había estado muy pegado a Sasuke durante las últimas semanas—. Se rumorea que le ha pedido un par de favores a nuestro Uchiha a cambio de escribir un informe a favor de su reinserción. Por lo visto, Sasuke aceptó, y quedaron en un lugar oculto para verse a escondidas.

—¿QUÉ? —Naruto golpeó la mesa con ambos puños cerrados, dando un bestial grito cargado de celos—. ¡Eso es mentira! Sasuke jamás…

—Por lo visto, no. —Admitió Sai, haciéndolo callar de súbito—. Alguien introdujo una serpiente venenosa en el saco de dormir de Nagasaki. Le mordió, y hace algunos días partió a la aldea de la lluvia con el cuerpo completamente paralizado. Por supuesto, la serpiente le mordió después de haber escrito un informe favorable a favor de Sasuke, y antes de que ellos se vieran para llevar a cabo el trato.

Naruto observó a su compañero muy atentamente, más relajado. ¿Una serpiente, en serio? Sasuke podía ser muy obvio cuando quería, y estaba claro que deseaba que todo el mundo supiera que no toleraría esa clase de comportamiento, aunque para ello tuviera que introducir serpientes venenosas en las camas de sus subordinados.

Naruto no pudo evitar elevar la cabeza al techo con orgullo.

—Por supuesto, Sasuke jamás permitiría que alguien tan vulgar le tocara. ¡Algún día será la dulce esposa del Hokage de la aldea, o sea, mío!

—¿Esposa? —preguntó Sai. El rubio supo que había metido la pata, pero fingió que no tenía importancia.

—Tonterías mías.

—Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo a pesar de todo. Tal vez Sasuke te rechace, ya sabes, es muy soberbio.

Naruto pensó en la fantástica noche que había pasado con esa persona tan soberbia que Sai mencionaba. Había sido la primera vez después de tanto tiempo manteniendo esa relación tan especial.

Se miraban a sabiendas de que sentían algo especial, difícil de catalogar. De alguna manera, después de que Naruto le abrazara con todas sus fuerzas en el hospital tras traerlo de vuelta a casa, su vínculo de amistad se había roto para dar lugar a uno mucho más fuerte y sólido. Sasuke se conmovió, aceptó sus brazos y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra él y, más tarde, en la soledad más absoluta, se permitió lo que nunca se había permitido hacer antes: llorar.

Él era el único que había visto llorar a Sasuke. El único con vida, al menos.

Se veían todos los días. Naruto se colaba en el hospital, en su habitación, ignorando las regañinas de Tsunade y los consejos de las enfermeras. Pasaba el día entero con él y, luego, toda la noche. No hacían gran cosa. El rubio le había contado todo lo que había hecho y vivido a lo largo de esos tres años de separación, y el moreno se había mantenido callado, atento, escuchándole como si su voz fuera el único sonido que había a su alrededor. Le había contado pocas cosas sobre su estancia con Orochimaru, su desesperación y rabia tras la muerte de Itachi y los deseos de venganza hacia aquellos que lo habían utilizado y engañado. Sasuke era más de actuar que de decir, igual que él. En realidad, se parecían mucho en la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Una noche, Naruto se coló por la ventana de su cuarto, y Sasuke, ya bastante recuperado, le estaba esperando. No le dio tiempo a decir nada. Su amigo apartó la sábana que le cubría las piernas heridas y se echó a un lado, dejándole espacio para tumbarse. Al principio, el rubio se mostró reticente; Sasuke necesitaba descansar bien para recuperarse. Pero él llevaba cerca de dos semanas durmiendo sentado, a su lado, y estaba ansioso por tumbarse en una cama cómoda, así que cedió.

Esa fue su perdición. Tras unos segundos de silencio, tan pegados, tan unidos, con cada parte de su cuerpo rozándose en un contacto que desprendía mucho calor, Naruto no pudo contenerse. No ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Sin más, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Sasuke se dejó, inmutable, como siempre.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te he echado de menos —le susurró el rubio al oído, apretando su cabeza fuertemente contra su hombro. En algún momento del acercamiento, sus piernas se habían entrelazado—. Me estaba muriendo, Sasuke. Pensar que podía perderte en cualquier momento, y yo aquí, tan lejos, tan tranquilo… —su voz sonó como un sollozo, y Naruto supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Y tú tan solo… me estaba poniendo malo. Pensar que alguno de nuestros compañeros podía hacerte algo, tan solo tocarte un pelo… algunas veces pensé en ello, y me vi a mí mismo destruyendo la aldea, enloquecido por la rabia… tu afán de venganza… lo entendí entonces. Basta con que me quiten lo más preciado que tengo para caer en la oscuridad.

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con las manos entonces, ocultando la cara en su pecho, sin decir nada.

—¡Los mataré! —gritó el rubio con total decisión—. A aquellos que te hagan daño, ¡los mataré! Si tú te mueres, perderé la cabeza. La venganza… sí, tomaré la venganza.

Naruto se revolvió, nervioso, pensando en el posible asesinato de Sasuke, en cómo se sentiría él si se lo quitaban. Venganza… ¡venganza!

Sasuke lo agarró fuertemente para que no se apartara de su lado.

—Si le pasa algo al otro, nos vengaremos. —Le aseguró Sasuke, con un timbre de voz agudo y quejumbroso—. Pero por ahora, todo está bien.

El rubio sintió los brazos de su mejor amigo apretándole fuertemente la cintura. Notó su camiseta mojada, húmeda por lágrimas que no era suyas. Eran los sedantes y los tranquilizantes. Naruto odiaba esos medicamentos que aturdían tanto a Sasuke, que lo hacían ver vulnerable y decir cosas que él nunca diría de estar totalmente bien. Él nunca le pediría que se quedara a su lado, no si estaba en sus cabales. Aunque a Naruto le encantaría oírlo salir de sus labios.

Abrazados, el Uchiha se quedó dormido. El rubio se separó de él y le tapó hasta el cuello con la sábana. Por alguna clase de instinto que desconocía totalmente, el joven se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente. No durmió nada durante el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente tenía más claro que nunca que estaba enamorado de Sasuke hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Se lo imaginaba. En realidad, siempre lo había sabido, y no se escandalizó cuando lo supo con certeza.

Sabía que había algo. Siempre lo había habido. Todas esas locuras, todas esas humillaciones, ese "vuelve a casa" constante, ese sufrimiento, los pensamientos cada vez más centrados en Sasuke, hasta que Sasuke se convirtió en un mundo aparte de su mundo actual.

Sakura era su amiga, como todos los demás amigos de Konoha: Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Chouji… sus compañeros, quizá un poco más cercana a él, pero entraba dentro de esa categoría de persona importante que tan recelosamente deseaba proteger. En ese saco, también estaba Tsunade, Kakashi, su difunto maestro Jiraiya, y todas las personas por las que había sentido una especie de respeto o cariño especial. Luego estaba Sasuke. Sasuke era Sasuke, y no había más. Él no era una persona importante. Él era La Persona Importante. Su Persona Importante. Su Sasuke, porque estaba seguro de que nadie le conocía ni le quería más que él, y por lo tanto no había nadie que tuviera derecho a nombrarlo como suyo, salvo él.

Ya no se peleaban tanto como a antaño, por raro que pareciera. Su relación no se había enfriado, ni tampoco calentado. Era tibia, se había estabilizado por fin. Habían llegado a ese grado de entendimiento en el que las miradas bastaban, las palabras sobraban, y el deseo de contacto no había tardado en aparecer. Buscaban llamar la atención del otro y, para ello, a veces recurrían a peleas banas, sólo para ser el centro del mundo del otro.

Al menos, así lo veía Naruto.

—¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado Sasuke la primera vez, cuando Naruto se cansó de usar los puños, rendido sobre la hierba que cubría el suelo del bosque, con Su Persona Importante respirando aceleradamente después de tanto movimiento.

Cansado, se había sentado y había inclinado la cabeza sobre su boca, sólo para recibir un esquivo espasmo por parte del moreno, sobresaltado.

—Es que… estoy cansado de esperar. —Le había respondido él—. Me encanta jugar contigo, Sasuke. Podemos jugar tantas veces como quieras, pero aunque los dos queremos, y no, no me mires con esa cara, porque sé que tú también lo quieres… nunca acabamos el juego, dattebayo. Y esta vez quiero acabarlo.

Sasuke se levantó, a la par que él. Se mostró esquivo, tenso, y Naruto temió por un momento haber malinterpretado sus movimientos y miradas.

—¡No me mires así, mierda! —gritó el rubio, empezando a enfurecerse, frustrado por la agresiva reacción—. ¡Como si no supieras que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano entre nosotros!

Entonces, lo besó, esta vez sí, en la boca… y Sasuke no le rechazó, aunque temblaba de impotencia, de deseos de empujarle, de apartarle, ansioso por huir de ese aluvión de sentimientos que se había prohibido a sí mismo sentir durante años.

A Naruto le costó, pero finalmente, Sasuke se dejó.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho a él que le costaría cerca de un año dar el paso definitivo con el Uchiha? Porque era un genio, de eso no había duda, pero sólo en lo que a batalla se refería. En las relaciones sentimentales no sólo estaba verde, también era un negado para llevar la iniciativa de forma cariñosa. Si a Sasuke le molestaba algo o quería algo, era incapaz de hacérselo saber con cariño… novio suyo o no, le molía a golpes, y nunca pedía perdón. Era tan arisco como siempre, serio, distante y, de una manera un tanto retorcida, celoso en grado sumo. Se ponía de los nervios cuando creía que alguien intentaba seducirle, y aunque no dijera nada, su silencio bastaba para hacerle ver su incomodidad y posesividad.

Por cosas así, les había costado mucho mantener la relación en secreto.

Al principio, el rubio no quería, pero Sasuke era tan terco, que se había negado a mantener ningún tipo de contacto más allá de la amistad si la relación no era secreta, sólo conocida entre ellos dos. No se avergonzaba de él ni nada parecido, ni de sus inclinaciones recientemente reconocidas. Temía por Naruto y por el puesto de Hokage por el que tanto había luchado. ¿Un Hokage relacionado íntimamente con un traidor? Al rubio no le habrían dado ni un voto por su culpa. Un traidor siempre sería un traidor, aunque se retractara y disculpara.

Un año entero en secreto… y Naruto ya era Hokage. Por lo tanto, ya no había razón para ocultar lo evidente. Sólo por eso —y porque si no, iba a reventar de tanta contención y castidad—, Sasuke había accedido esa noche a hacer lo que el rubio tantas veces le había insinuado hacer, recibiendo frías y crueles contestaciones dirigidas directamente hacia su hombría masculina.

Todo había merecido la pena.

¿Quién le iba a decir a Sai que, en esos momentos, Sasuke dormía plácidamente en el dormitorio del rubio, en su cama, desnudo, cansado y sexualmente receptivo para una quinta ronda?

—Sai, en serio, no necesito tu ayuda. Quiero decirle a Sasuke lo que siento en la intimidad. ¡Quiero que sea íntimo y especial! Así que será mejor que te vayas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y…

—Pero Naruto-kun, ¡tú no pareces capaz de decirle a Sasuke lo que sientes! Sakura-san dice que es porque eres tonto. Yo creo que es porque eres especial, así que yo… —Naruto, con una vena en la frente cada vez más grande, con un agobio insuperable, cerró los dedos en puños.

—Sai, tengo cosas que hacer. Te lo diré de otra manera. Lárgate.

El moreno lo miró en silencio, como si tratara de adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese descarado rubio, tan agresivo a horas tan tempranas.

—¿Estás estreñido? —cuestionó. Había oído en algunas partes que el estreñimiento matutino causaba mal humor—. No tengo enemas, pero como consejo te diré que deberías ir al baño, sentarte en el váter y tener paciencia. Llévate un libro para no aburrirte, yo tengo muchos, algunos tratan sobre… —Sai calló cuando Naruto se dirigió a él, agarrándolo por la parte trasera de la camiseta negra y empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida de una manera muy poco cortés.

Si no fuera porque Naruto era su amigo, juraría que intentaba echarlo de su casa.

—Naruto-kun, ¿tienes intenciones de echarme a la calle?

—¡Claro que no! —el joven se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de abrirla—. Esta es una puerta mágica que te llevará al planeta del que has venido. Te estoy acompañando amablemente a casa, como a E.T. —Dijo, sarcástico. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó al exterior sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Sai se giró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que le echaban de la casa de alguien.

—Yo no soy de ningún planeta, Naruto-kun. Sabes que nací aquí y…

—¡Cuéntamelo otro día, ttebayoo! Me interesará mucho saberlo. —Se excusó con la única intención de quitárselo de encima. Cuando cerró la puerta, oyó un "pero si todavía no me he terminado la leche", que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Naruto suspiró, alicaído y tembloroso por estrés. Las locuras de Sai suponían una constante fuente de problemas para él, sobre todo siendo el Hokage. Estaba cansado de las quejas de los ninjas, temerosos de entrar en los baños públicos y encontrarse con su compañero, un observador y criticador de penes en potencia; hablar de los penes ajenos delante de sus dueños catalogándolos como pequeños o mediocres, sólo conseguía hundir la autoestima de los hombres, y éstos no rendían en el campo de batalla, ni tampoco en la cama. Naruto podía jurar que la natalidad había descendido por culpa de la bocaza de su amigo. Las kunoichis no le tenían tampoco gran estima, sobre todo cuando las llamaba feas a la cara. Había pensado que sólo exageraban, pero después de vivirlo en sus propias carnes... Definitivamente, Uzumaki debía hacer algo al respecto, pero no en ese momento.

Oyó el agua correr desde el cuarto de baño, el grifo de la ducha abierto, la prueba de que Sasuke ya había despertado. ¿Estaría de buen humor después de lo sucedido la pasada noche? Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo. Naruto alzó la cabeza con porte digno, intentando aparentar más seguridad y masculinidad de la habitual. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró con ansía mal contenida. Accidentalmente, se golpeó los dedos de los pies con el marco de la puerta y su porte de seguridad se vino abajo, lanzando un quejido para nada masculino. Esperaba que Sasuke no lo hubiera oído.

Echó una ojeada a su desordenado cuarto. La cama estaba deshecha, sus ropas estaban desperdigadas por todas partes y varios muebles descansaban mal colocados sobre el suelo, lleno de papeles y pergaminos que el Hokage debía leer y firmar con esmero. Sí, definitivamente, había sido una noche llena de pasión descontrolada. Sasuke podía ser arisco y frío cuando quería, pero también podía convertirse en un minino sumiso o en un tigre con garras y dientes, siempre y cuando el estímulo fuera el adecuado.

Naruto, concentrado en el sonido de la ducha, vislumbró la puerta medio abierta, señal de que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a cederle el paso, y quizá algo más. Se introdujo sigilosamente y allí, frente a sus ojos, Sasuke descansaba desnudo bajo el chorro del agua. Le daba la espalda, y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y a la nuca, deformando su peinado habitual. Por la forma en la que apoyaba las manos en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, a Naruto le dio la impresión de que se mantenía pensativo, o tal vez estaba concentrado en los dedos de sus pies. En su espalda blanquecina resplandecían ciertos puntos rojizos, marcas de besos dados la noche anterior que descendían hasta las nalgas, duras y fuertes.

El rubio recordó, súbitamente, que después de la pasional noche no se había bañado todavía. Debía ponerle remedio, ¡si no era limpio, Sasuke no volvería a tocarle! Así que, a sabiendas de que él ya había detectado su presencia, se bajó los pantalones y los lanzó a un lado. No llevaba puesta rompa interior, claro; sólo se había vestido para atender a Sai, nada más. Se acercó a Sasuke por la espalda e hizo amago de abrazarle, pero el Uchiha era tan seco, que decidió no hacerlo. Por una vez, esperaba que fuera él el que fuera detrás suya y no al revés.

Apartó a Sasuke con un levísimo empujón y se situó debajo del agua. Al mayor no le hizo la menor gracia que le despertara de su momento de paz con una mueca tan burda.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me ducho, claro. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no, dattebayoo?

—Me estaba duchando yo.

—Bueno, es mi casa, es mi baño, es mi ducha, ttebayoo. Tengo preferencia.

Sasuke lo observó largo rato en silencio. Naruto empezó a frotarse el cuerpo con las manos, haciendo lo posible por ignorarle, y aunque parte de él lo conseguía, otra parte menos pudorosa se alzaba al pensar en esos ojos helados clavados en ella.

—Debería irme a mi casa a usar mi baño, entonces —fue lo único que dijo el moreno, ignorando deliberadamente la excitación del rubio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño para salir.

—¡No! —tronó él con las manos en alto, sabiéndose derrotado—. No hace falta. Ya acabo, ¡enseguida, ttebayoo! —Sasuke lo miró. Naruto, lejos de acabar, se retiró con una mueca de derrota. El mayor volvió a colocarse bajo el chorro del agua con una sonrisita de superioridad— Piensas aprovecharte de esto toda tu vida, ¿verdad?

—Sólo cuando la ocasión lo requiera. De todas formas, no tengo la culpa de que seas de gatillo fácil.

—En realidad, sí la tienes, y lo sabes. —Sasuke aumentó su sonrisa.

—Frótame la espalda, dobe.

—Yo te la froto encantado, pero ¿tendrá algún tipo de compensación? —agarró la esponja, pero pensándoselo mejor, la apretó entre sus manos hasta que se le llenaron de gel y empezó a acariciar la ancha espalda—. Porque si tú no piensas hacer nada para solucionar mi problema, alguien tendrá que hacerlo, y para eso necesito usar una mano como mínimo.

—Tu problema no es demasiado grande, así que…

—¡Eh! Que es un problema grave. Un problema que te ha costado solucionar esta noche. ¿No será que temes no estar a su altura?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de pronto, encarándolo. Las manos de Naruto quedaron en el aire, buscando un nuevo punto de apoyo que su novio no consintió. Le apartó los brazos a base de manotazos y acercó su boca a la del rubio, que entreabrió los labios como un pez fuera del agua, casi boqueando, esperando recibir una bocanada de aire que le sacara de ese sufrimiento. Al verle cerrar los ojos rendido ante él, Sasuke se apartó con una sonrisa y se agachó, acuclillándose a sus pies.

—¡Ay, dattebayoo! —dejó escapar el rubio cuando sintió la primera caricia. Apoyó las manos en los azulejos empañados y agachó la cabeza, clavándola en el pelo moreno y en la mano que se ocupaba de su ya mencionado problema. La boca de Sasuke estaba muy cerca y Naruto, que no había recibido nada parecido en su vida a pesar de las veces que lo había deseado, decidió tentarlo—. No te atreverás…

Sasuke alzó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Le estaba retando, y él nunca rechazaba un reto especialmente si procedía de su hiperactivo novio. Se relamió los labios en señal de aviso y le mostró la lengua. El rubio le sonrió con provocación, pero cuando la punta de la lengua de Sasuke le acarició el glande, su seguridad se disipó.

De verdad iba a hacerlo… y no sería él el que se lo impidiera.

Cuando cerró los labios alrededor de su glande, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua dando vueltas alrededor de la punta, clavándose justo en la diminuta entrada de la uretra como si tuviera intención de penetrarle el pene. La dureza se volvió instantánea y el rubio elevó los ojos al cielo con la boca abierta. El agua de la ducha se adentró en su boca y descendió por su garganta.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —casi ladró, como un perro en celo— Dime que no fue Orochimaru el que te enseñó a hacer esas cosas con la lengua… —dijo, descendiendo una mano hasta la cabeza morena, obligándole a mantenerse ahí, frente a él, con la polla en la boca—. Si fue él, puede que incluso se lo perdone… ¡Ah! —Sasuke, por toda respuesta, le dio un fortísimo azote en el culo.

Naruto no supo si quejarse o pedir otro golpe.

—Oh… así… mueve tu lengua, ttebayoo… —Sasuke le sujetó firmemente la cintura con las manos y empezó un movimiento rápido, metiéndola y sacándola, fuera y dentro, apretando los labios conforme viajaba hasta la punta para provocar más placer; nunca había hecho algo semejante, pero le parecía de sentido común. Al fin y al cabo, daba igual para qué, Sasuke seguía siendo un genio.

Notó algo pringoso rozar su lengua con un sabor amargo. Entonces, Naruto lo detuvo y, agarrándolo firmemente por la cara, lo obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Deseó no haberlo hecho; Sasuke era muy pálido y pocas veces se sonrojaba como aquella vez. El problema era el contraste de ese rubor con esos ojos afilados que parecían saber lo erótico que era, tentándolo a hacer algo más a parte de mirar.

Naruto pensó en el idiota de Sai. Claro que estaba enamorado de Sasuke, ¿quién no adoraría a alguien tan perfecto? Aunque su perfección a veces lo sacara de quicio.

—Sasuke… un segundo más y me corro… —le avisó. Lejos de apartarlo, aquella confesión sólo resultó ser un incentivo más. El moreno se abrazó a su cintura e introdujo en su boca toda la carne que pudo. Naruto tuvo un espasmo cuando envolvió sus testículos con una mano, masajeándolos con cuidado. Se mordió los labios—. Me voy a correr… me voy a correr en tu boca… —Sasuke no se detuvo, dando vueltas a la punta con la lengua, presionando el glande con ella—. Ah… ooh… uuf… —El rubio miró los azulejos del baño con los ojos casi en blanco. A través de ellos pudo ver el movimiento de algo oscuro que los observaba con sigilo. Naruto tardó unos segundos en comprender qué era—… Oh… Sai… —entonces reparó en lo que había dicho y en lo que estaba viendo. Boquiabierto, giró la cabeza para encontrarse allí, en el umbral de la puerta, a su compañero de equipo mirándolos sin la más mínima expresión, con su vaso de leche y miel en la mano—. ¡Sai! —gritó el rubio.

Cometió el inmenso error de olvidarse de Sasuke antes de pronunciar el nombre de otro en pleno acto. El error fue abismal, y el mordisco de un celoso Uchiha también lo fue, a la par que doloroso.

Un gritó retumbó en toda la casa. Después, Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano agarrando su entrepierna herida.

—¡Sai! —gritó Sasuke rojo por la rabia—. ¿Cómo que Sai? ¡Qué no nos parecemos en nada, maldita sea!

—¡Que no, que no, Sasuke! ¡Que está ahí, AHÍIII! —Lloriqueó el rubio al ver a su novio con el puño en alto, decidido a romperle los dientes.

Sasuke se giró, y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de su irritante clon, que empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que te ayudara, Naruto. Me has engañado.

—¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo tú aquí! —gritó Sasuke, con la cara roja a más no poder.

—Sólo he venido a terminarme el vaso de leche. No quería ser maleducado. He oído un ruido y he venido a ver si Naruto estaba bien y… Sasuke-kun, ¿qué es eso que tienes en los labios? Naruto, ¿por qué no me has dicho que ya habías conquistado a Sasuke? Tengo algunos libros que podrían seros de ayuda; si me lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría traído el "Manual de ayuda para homosexuales reprimidos" que encontré hace poco en… Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué coges el jabón de esa manera? Ah, entiendo, pretendes hacer guarradas con él. Antes deberías prepararte un poco o… no, ¿por qué me lo acercas a mí? Oye, Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sai debía aprender a respetar la morada ajena y la intimidad de las personas. Desgraciadamente, no lo aprendería de buenas maneras. Aunque prácticamente carecía del sentimiento de vergüenza, verse expuesto en el hospital delante de una Hokage con poca paciencia y una Sakura que no poseía el concepto de delicadeza, mientras él se revolvía con una enorme pastilla de jabón metida en las profundidades del recto junto a su tan querida taza de leche —obsequio de Naruto—, le hizo adquirir cierto sentido de la intimidad. Se alegraba, claro; al fin y al cabo, no le habían tenido que vendar el pene además de prohibirle sexo durante dos semanas. Naruto lo pasaría muy mal.

Sai sólo quería ser un buen amigo y respetar las normas de la educación, nada más. Pero eso para un Uchiha no era excusa. Sasuke podía ser extremadamente cruel si quería, y también muy maleducado.

Mientras se inclinaba a cuatro patas sobre una camilla con el trasero descubierto frente a una cabreada Sakura con guantes de látex, lo supo; profanar su agujero trasero no había sido precisamente el colmo de la educación. Alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales a Sasuke, pero después de lo ocurrido, Sai tenía claro que él no se ofrecería a ello.

No otra vez.


End file.
